disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pete
Pete is a Disney character from the Walt Disney Company studios. He is an anthropomorphic cat and is sometimes depicted with a peg leg, and known as the arch-nemesis of Mickey Mouse he is also to be the arch-nemesis of Donald Duck, Goofy and Pluto. Though usually associated with the Mickey Mouse universe, Pete appeared in Disney's animated cartoon series Alice Comedies before the first appearance of Mickey Mouse, and is Disney's oldest continuing character. He was a relatively obscure character until appearing as a regular character in the 1990s TV series Goof Troop. Theatrical cartoons Alice Comedies Pete first appeared in the Walt Disney-produced 1920s "Alice Comedies" short subject series. He first appeared in Alice Solves the Puzzle (February 15, 1925) as Bootleg Pete. His nick-name is a reference to his career of bootlegging alcoholic beverages during the United States Prohibition (January 16, 1920 - December 5, 1933). His activities brought him at a beach in time to see Alice playing with a crossword puzzle. Pete happened to be a collector of crossword puzzles and identified Alice's puzzle being a rare one missing from his collection. The rest of the short focused on his antagonizing Alice and her drunk-on-moonshine cat Julius in order to steal it. The menacing, bear-like villain commanded quite a presence on the screen and was destined to return. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit When Disney needed a villain to place against his new star Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Pete was again put to good use. His introduction to his new adversary came with the sixth Oswald short The Ocean Hop (September 8, 1927). Apparently inspired by Charles Lindbergh, the two enter an aeroplane race across the Atlantic Ocean. Hugh Harman and Rollin Hamilton were responsible for animating several inventive gags during the film. At least one became a classic. At some point Oswald runs off a cliff and continues to walk on air without the effect of gravity until realizing there no ground to stand on. The gag would be reused in many cartoon shorts to come. One should note that Charles Lindbergh also served as the inspiration for Plane Crazy (May 15, 1928) , the first cartoon to feature Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse. Mickey Mouse He then appeared as Mickey Mouse's enemy beginning with the cartoons The Gallopin' Gaucho and Steamboat Willie, (both 1928). He shed his bear-like appearance and was defined as a cat. In the cartoons of the 1930s Pete would be Mickey Mouse's nemesis but would vary in professions, from an all-out outlaw (Gallopin' Gaucho) to a brutal law-enforcer (such as Moving Day in which he is a sheriff who serves Mickey and Donald Duck with an eviction notice). Pete has been the nemesis in most Mickey and Friends productions. Comics In the comics Pete often teams up with Mickey Mouse enemies Sylvester Shyster, Eli Squinch, The Phantom Blot or Weasel. In earlier comic strips, Pete was portrayed as Sylvester Shyster's henchman, but gradually started to work on his own. Sometimes, Pete also teams up with other bad guys in the Disney universe, such as Scrooge McDuck's enemies (the Beagle Boys and Magica De Spell), Mad Madam Mim, Captain Hook, and the witch from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Television DuckTales In the first season of the 1987 TV series DuckTales, Pete appeared in a few episodes. However, he was portrayed as a different character in each of his appearances. Because of this, he wasn't always a true villain, but sometimes just a selfish individual with no evil agenda. In a few episodes, he even makes peace with Scrooge's group in the end. The various Petes appear to be their own characters, as two of them lived in different time periods, and because Scrooge never "recognizes" him, despite any previous encounters he may have had with any of the other Petes. Goof Troop In the 1992 TV series Goof Troop, Pete has a family who includes his wife Peg, their two children Pete Junior (or PJ for short) and Pistol, and their dog Chainsaw. They live next door to Goofy and his son Max. Pete owns a used-car dealership, and though no longer openly villainous, is still conniving (as well as abrasive, obnoxious, and truculent) and often exploits his good-hearted and somewhat addled friend Goofy. Often his schemes backfire, or he feels guilty about his oafish behavior and works to set things right. His wife Peg often attempts to rid Pete of his uncouth attitude, and his son PJ is a complete opposite of his father in behavior, as he is good friends with Goofy's son Max in the series and its spin-off movie A Goofy Movie. Jim Cummings provided Pete's booming bass voice starting from that series, and to date is still the character's voice in all media. It is eventually revealed in the series that one of the reasons why Pete dislikes Goofy so much is that when Pete was a High School quarterback in a big football game, it was Goofy who accidentally caused Pete to fumble the ball and lose the game by hitting him in the face with a pom pom (Goofy was on the cheerleading squad). Mickey Mouse Works and House of Mouse After Goof Troop, Pete reverted back to his evil ways on Mickey Mouse Works, where he frequently bullied the other characters and occasionally kidnapped Minnie Mouse. Then in House of Mouse, he plays the role of the evil landlord. Several episodes involved his attempts to close the club by sabotaging the show. He is always seen in a suit in House of Mouse and in a thug outfit in Mickey Mouse Works. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Pete appears in numerous episodes of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Disney's newest 3D-animated children's series. He maintains his antagonist role, but is significantly toned down for its preschool audience- he is less malicious and more mischievous. Viewers will find that Mickey and gang are very forgiving of Pete and his escapades. He often appears as a seller of objects the gang needs, and will give them an item in exchange for beans. He is much nicer than his previous incarnations- in one episode, he invites the group to a Halloween party. Movies Due to being Mickey Mouse's most popular nemesis (not including movie villains), Pete is usually the main antagonist in Mickey Mouse films and special events. In the 1983 short film Mickey's Christmas Carol, an adaptation of Charles Dickens' novel A Christmas Carol featuring Disney characters, Pete was cast as the Ghost of Christmas Future, who reveals himself by removing his hood and lighting a cigar, which also lights up the engraving on Scrooge's grave, and having only one line ("Why yours, Ebenezer. The richest man in the cemetery!") and laughing cruelly while Scrooge struggles to escape from his open grave as the gates of Hell are opening. Pete also made a cameo appearance as a Toon Town police officer in the very final scene of Who Framed Roger Rabbit - he is viewed from the back, alongside Goofy and Horace Horsecollar in security uniforms; this can be seen just before Porky Pig and Tinkerbell close the movie. This was a non-speaking role. A Goofy Movie Like in the television series, Goof Troop, Pete is Goofy's neighbor, only this time he's more friendly towards Goofy. Pete often gives Goofy advice on how to raise his son with discipline. In the film Pete is still considered the villain being that he hates the fact that Goofy and Max are getting along. Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers In the 2004 made-for-video animated remake of The Three Musketeers (with Mickey, Donald Duck, and Goofy playing the title roles), Pete again appeared under the name Peg-Leg Pete as the villain. Here, he was the Captain of the Musketeers, aiming to take over France, with the help of his lieutenant, Clarabelle Cow, and the Beagle Boys. To do so, he must get Princess Minnie out of the way, but it proves to be difficult for him, even when he hires the film's titular trio to be her bodyguards, believing they won't do a good job protecting her. He received his own "bad guy song", using the classic music piece In the Hall of the Mountain King. Personality Pete's personality has change over the years but one factor has remand the same: he is always up to no good. When up against Mickey, he uses his physical force to win against his small hero counterpart, but in Goof Troop he uses his cunning to scam his dimwitted neighbor, Goofy, but like always he comes out on bottom and has to go back to the drawing board. Also he used to chew tobacco in his steamboat captain days, but me has apprently kicked the habit. Video game appearances ''Mickey Mousecapade'' Pete appears as the captain of a pirate ship in the American version of the NES Capcom game Mickey Mousecapade (or simply Mickey Mouse). (In the original Japanese version, Captain Hook was the boss of the level. Unlike most appearances, he is not the final boss in this game. ''Mickey's Dangerous Chase'' In this early Game Boy game, Mickey has a present for Minnie, but Big Bad Pete steals it. To get it back, Mickey must chase him through several different zones. Pete is the final (and only) boss of the game. ''Disney's Magical Quest'' In Disney's Magical Quest, a trilogy by Capcom, Pete is the final boss of each game, personating a distinct ruler (Emperor, Baron and King). He serves as an evil ruler who terrorizes the land he reigns and often kidnaps another character. In Disney's Magical Quest 1, he kidnaps Pluto; in Magical Quest 3, he kidnaps Donald's nephews. Mickey and, depending on the game, Minnie or Donald, are always set to defeat him. In the end of the first two games, when he is defeated, he simply disappears, but in Magical Quest 3, however, after being defeated by Mickey and Donald, he eventually surrenders and promises to become a good person. ''Quackshot'' Quackshot follows the adventures of Donald Duck as he, with the aid of his three nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie, sets out to obtain some treasure from a map he found. Pete appears as an antagonist near the end of the game, kidnapping Donald's nephews and demanding to be given the map, and must be fought immediately prior to the final stage and boss of the game. ''Mickey Mania'' Mickey Mania follows Mickey Mouse, who has been catapulted back in time to his earliest appearance in Steamboat Willie. Black Pete is Mickey's archvillain throughout the entire game, all the way from his very first confrontation against Mickey in Steamboat Willie all the way to his role in then-recent 1990's The Prince and the Pauper. Mickey's Speedway USA In this game, Pete is a heavyweight racer who is high on speed and available for play, but gets replaced when the players selects between Ludwig Von Drake or Huey, Dewey and Louie. Disney TH!NK Fast In Disney TH!NK Fast, Pete appears as the final secret playable character after you've collected 30,000 points in a simple game. Epic Mickey Pete is featured in the upcoming Wii game, Epic Mickey. He is the first boss of the game, in the Gremlin Village (based on It's a Small World ride at Disneyland), he attacks Mickey Mouse with a huge zepplin with the form of Steamboat Willie (the zepplin's balloon is one of the dragon decorations of It's a Small World), he appears dressed as one of the Swedish girl dolls of the ride, and seems that he will be themed differently depending of the zone in the game. Kingdom Hearts series ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Prior to his service under Maleficent, Pete runs rampant through Disney Town during the world's annually held Dream Festival, entering contests while shifting between two different alter egos—superhero "Captain Justice" and antihero "Captain Dark"—in an attempt to claim the "Million Dreams Award" for himself. He instead loses to one of the game's three protagonists and player characters: Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. Since his lack of consideration for the hearts of others is made apparent through his mischief, Pete is banished to another dimension by Queen Minnie until he can learn to behave. He is released from his imprisonment by Maleficent, however, and helps her conquer the various worlds in the series' universe in return. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Pete makes several appearances in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, where he is gathering Heartless for his army. He is first seen exploring Agrabah in search of Jafar's magic lamp, but is secretly followed by Roxas and Axel of Organization XIII, who are on a mission to collect hearts. Pete eventually uncovers a secret passage leading outside the city, inadvertently leading Roxas to the Cave of Wonders. Roxas later returns with Xion to investigate the cave, but are spotted by Pete, who assumes they had come to take the lamp for themselves and fights them. After Pete is defeated, he makes a getaway. Pete reappears in Never Land where he plants several empty treasure chests across the island and sells maps leading to them to Captain Hook, knowing his greed will attract the Heartless for him to collect. However, his plans are once again foiled when Roxas slays the Heartless to collect their hearts. Pete decides to kill two birds with one stone by leading Hook to a final, gold-filled chest, which reacts to the darkness in Hook's heart and becomes a powerful Heartless that Pete hopes will defeat Roxas, though it ends up being defeated instead. Pete disappears again, vowing revenge against Roxas if they ever meet again. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Pete first encounters the main group of protagonists—Sora, Donald, and Goofy—in front of Yen Sid's tower, and is disappointed to learn that they had previously killed Maleficent while he was out gathering Heartless (though he does contemplate taking her place in her absence). However, Maleficent is quickly resurrected, and Pete continues his duties after updating her on what occurred in her absence, traveling to other worlds to recruit old or new villains to either join (or rejoin) their cause, or to turn them into powerful Heartless, only to be foiled by Sora and co. each time. Pete often incurs Maleficent's relentless annoyance and insults for his comical ineptness, despite his fierce loyalty to her. After one such incident, his yearning for going back in time to experience his wonder years as a steamboat captain again summons a portal to the past, which gives him the opportunity to put himself back in Maleficent's good graces. He goes back in time to steal his younger self's steamboat and alter the past to Maleficent's liking, only to be defeated once again by Sora and co., who have allied themselves with the younger Pete (who never discovers the older Pete's identity). However, Pete once again redeems himself when he brings Maleficent to the Castle That Never Was, the headquarters of Organization XIII, for them to use as a new base of operations, though he is very much aware that the Heartless will be unruly in this dark realm. In the end, they are forced to help Sora and his friends defeat Organization XIII by holding off a swarm of Heartless. Pete is fought as a recurring boss during several portions of the game, though the strategy for beating him is different each time. He also appears as a contestant in the Hades Paradox Cup in Olympus Coliseum. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' Pete returns in Kingdom Hearts coded to spy on Mickey in Disney Castle, and ends up being transported into the Data World with the King. Helping Maleficent's scheme to take over the Data World, Pete encounters the digital Sora and steals Jiminy's journal, which is in the form of Riku. He is later fought in Hollow Bastion as a boss. In the final episode of the game, the digital Sora attempts to rescue him and Maleficent as the Data World is being erased, but arrives too late to save them from being erased themselves. Voices *Billy Bletcher, 1932 - 1954, 2006 - 2010 (Kingdom Hearts II; Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep; Kingdom Hearts coded) (archive recording) *Will Ryan, 1983 (Mickey's Christmas Carol), 1987 (DuckTales; Down and Out With Donald Duck) *Arthur Burghardt, 1990 (The Prince and the Pauper) *Jim Cummings, 1992 - Present *Tōru Ōhira (Japanese) Gallery Img55722125.jpg|Steamboat Pete Engarde.jpg|Pete vs. Mickey Mouse PeteCJ.png|Pete as Captain Justice PeteCD.png|Pete as Captain Dark PeteTR.jpg|Past Pete in Timeless River in Kingdom Hearts II Pete_LionForm.jpg|Pete's lion form in the Pride Lands in Kingdom Hearts II External links * * Black Pete's entry in the Toonopedia Category:Villains who turn good Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Characters with Mickey's House of Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Cats Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Males Category:Comedy Villains Category:Masters Of Evil Category:Magic Users Category:Hunters Category:Males Category:Singing Characters Category:Fathers Category:DuckTales characters Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Traitors Category:Most Evil